Dragon King Atemu
by Isis The Mother Goddess
Summary: Atemu is a Half Elf Half Human Prince his was born to fulfill a Legand that the Demon King and his men are trying to stop from happing there dislike and distaste of Elf and Human blood mixing has led to there uprising to Distory all Humans and Elfs alikeP
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior Dragon King

Chapter 1

Long Ago in a land where Elves and Demons and Humans live side by side in peace and a harmony two great kingdoms celebrated the birth of a long awaited price born of both human and elevn blood strengthen the alliance with the humans and elves

An alliance one demon war lord despises he believed that mixing of races brought no good no matter how much it made alliances stronger it was in his mind unlawful to breed outside of ones race and he was disgusted by it. We demons may live side by side with the humans and elves but as for them breeding into each other that is where I draw the line if not can not see the error of this cross breeding the I most tack action it is the only way to prove it brings nothing but trouble send for my general Kane I must speak with right away on plans of battle Yes sir. The Elves and Humans will not get away with this dishonoring of half breed offspring for much longer I will put an end to it just wait and see……………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Khalid a celebration for the long awaited first born prince was being held King Kendall and his Elven wife Queen Aubrey sit proudly with there first and only son sleeping happily in is mother loving arms it was to be decide of what the prince name will be Aubrey born with a gift of magic from her mother she in turn passed this on to her first born son no elven male has ever be blessed to be born with such a gift for only the females are blessed for this gift but her son was born of both the world of elves and the world of humans making the bond between the two worlds stronger in her union with her human husband this was a day that was be remember for all time for future generations to hear and be told she could not be more proud then what she already was.

The oldest daughter of the elven king smiling peacefully while watching her greatest joy of all sleep soundly in her arms. Glancing over at his beloved wife and newborn son he smiled as well. Lifting her head she gave her husband a nod to let every know she was ready to told of the name that her son is to bear. Smiling happily he rose and made sure he had every ones eyes upon him before he spoke. My dear friends the time has come for our son to be told of his name he is destined to bear.

Rising carefully as not to wake her son to soon she began to speak a spell that will reveal to her the name of her son soon she was in a trance in her trance she saw her son and she was then show a Dragon but this Dragon was not like any other Dragon she had seen before this Dragon bore on its chest the sign of the Great One as she watched the vision of what her sons name was to be the Dragon began to change color what was once a pure red Dragon now stood a proud and mighty Gold Dragon.

Never had she seen a Dragon of such greatness nor of such strength was her son the child of legend it was said the Great One would be born of union between a Human and Elven but could her son truly be The Great One of long forgotten legend but it he can't be all the races live in peace with each other the legend states the Great One to be born when Demon brake the peace and destroy all in there path she heard rumors the Demons had disagree with her union to King Kendall but could this really be the reason of her sons birth and his name to be of the Great Dragon King Atemu as she thought the Dragon King bent his neck to her and spoke calmly and peacefully Do Not Fear The Truth Of Your Sons Birth Yes He Is The Long Awaited Great One He Shall Be Named Atemu He Will Face His Destiny He Will Unite All Three Worlds Once Again.

There Will Be Formed A Great Nation Humans Elves and Demon Will Live Among Each Other Once Again But Demons Will No Longer Hate Our Despise Mixing Of Races For The Two Will Find Joy In Mixing With Other races And Bonds Of All Three Worlds We Become One Great And Joyous World So Fear Not Daughter Of Elves Wife Of A Human And Proud Mother Of A Half Elf For Your Son Will Bring A Greater Peace For Our World Rest Easy With This Thought And Now Reveal Your Sons Name To All Of Whom You Love Dear…………..

Thank You Great Dragon she said As the Dragon King began to fade from the vision she smiled gently and looked down upon her sons now wide awake form as her trance ended she smiled at her loving husband Dear loved ones Our Sons name shall be Atemu The Great Dragon King Has For Told Me Of His Destiny And My First Born Son Shall Bring The Long Awaited Great Peace To All Three Worlds Demons Humans And Elves Alike Shall Live Once Again In A Much Great Peace That Has Never Been Known Nor Seen Before Praise For Gods For Giving Me The Gift To Be His Mother This Celebration Will Bring An Ever Greater One as she ended her speech a loud and glorious cheer was heard from all around she turned to her husband how had fear in his eyes she walked over to him and just smiled.

Do not fear my husband for it fate that choose our son the gods knew when the demons would brake the peace both the gods as well as the humans and elves know that one day the demons would come to this I to had not hoped it would this soon but it even though it has we must not let us hurt or hearts and fear for our son this is his destiny this is way he was born this is why we met and why we wear destined to marry it was fate for us all to have this day come at last and trust me when I say my dear husband our son WILL bring the Great Peace I know he will I was shown it by the Great Dragon King him self his eyes still held the fear but with her kind words and her undying love made him understand and not to fear any longer as he smiled into her gently Aqua eyes he heard his son give a small laugh and turning his head to his son smiled and picked up his son and said his name aloud for the first time Drake My Son My Heir My Greatest Gift Of All and that the could be heard from the new and proud royal family was laughter and happy tears of joy shown on the King and Queens face as the sun set fireworks were set off to voice to the gods in the heavens of Young Prince Atemus birth and his name.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 Year Later……………….

Faster Nico Faster we can win this come on boy, HAHA not a chance Prince Atemu this race is mine wanna bet Edgar NOW NICO SHOW EM YOUR STUFF rearing the mighty Unicorn steed speed was like nothing ever seen HAHAHAHAHA who race is this now. Cheers were heard from the stands as the young prince ran though the finish line. So now do you think Unicorn make bad steeds you were right Unicorn do make good steeds man I never knew that they could that fast man that was a close one way to go Atemu, thanks Edgar horses are known for being steeds so its normal to see them but as for Unicorns like Nico you rarely see them as steeds you can't even seen them running wild as well young prince, turning his head to his teacher what do you mean? I had just learned that the last free heard of Unicorns is gone killed by Demons for there horns and for they meat Nico is the last of them so I would think it wise to think of him now as a great treasure he is after all now the last Unicorn I am sorry to have this sad my prince but I felt It best to let you know. Indeed my son if the demons learned you had the last they would come and hunt Nico I think it best if you ride a horse from on when out of the Kingdom just Nico's safety, sighing and raising his head yes father your right I wouldn't want any thing bad to happy to Nico he is one of friends just like my others, smiling and giving his son a hug of encouragement that's my boy, now go find your mother her and your grandmother have some thing they wish to give you, ok father see you later com Edgar lets see what kind of gift my mom and grandmom are giving me right behind ya

Laughter was made by both men Your son is some thing else Rim indeed my King but but my son is not as great as your son is destiny to be one day indeed the gift my wife and her mother are giving him is no odrany gift. Looking confused he ask how do you mean my King? That hunt on the Unicorn heard was not just a random hunt it was a warning from the Demon King him self my spies tell me that he is planning his attack some time with the next few years around Atemus 13th Birthday the gift my wife is giving him is a mystical amulet to protect him but sadly it will not be enough when he turns 12 I will have to send away to live with the Elves the very ones of witch his mother was born of he will stay with them until he is old enough to fight, in another words you are going to send the prince away until he turns 19. yes it is for the best and for his own safety I can not risk his life here where the Demons know of where he is so in order to protect him I must send him to live with his mother and grandparents until he turns 19 I will not be going only his mother will go with him its best this way for the all three of us I will miss my wife and my son but as long as both are safe then I am happy, nodding his head in agreement I understand sir nodding his replay both men just stood looking at both there family's and praying silently to the gods for them to be safe and well protected from harm. The sun begin to set and King Kendall knew it was time to head back to the palace tomorrow he and his wife would need to discuses the plans for there sons and her journey to the Elven Kingdom of Aubrey family the Queen was happy to be able to return home to visit every one she knew and loved her father and mother most of her son will learn of his Elven blood and more in the years that would come she couldn't help but smile as she walked home with her son and husband in toe it was day that would bring her heart refreshing love she would miss her husband and Khalid but it was for the best so her son would learn of the blood that comes from her and also that he would be safe if the Demon King were to try any thing she smiled and then sighed it would be a long time before she was to see the sunset over the hills at Khalid but she would still love them no matter what.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Journey To The Elf Kingdom Begins

Walking into her sons room she saw him sleeping peacefully she hated to wake him but she knew she must they were to leave for the Elf Kingdom as soon as the sun rose. Quietly she walked over to her sons sleeping form Atemu Atemu my son its time to get up the carried is here to talk us the Elf Kingdom. Sighing in protest the young prince woke and yawn deeply why do we have to leave so early mother, looking at her son smiled and said because if we leave now you will be able to see the magic of the lights of the Elf Kingdom at night the lights are what make it so grand and loved by many, hearing his mother words on how much of a great and wonderful place the Elf Kingdom was going to be he smiled and got dressed packed his last few belongs and went down to the dinner hall to eat his morning meal with his father for the last time in a long while. It sucks you can't father laughing at his son who had egg all over his face yet again true my son I would have loved to see the Elf Kingdom again the last time I was there was when I married your mother what a grand place to have it the lights with there magic are well known to bright its greatness wiping the egg from his face that's what mother said as well. Its true the lights are a major part of the Beauty of the Elf Kingdom with out those lights the Kingdom would be just like any other the fairies magic is where the source of the light comes from Fairies? Yes the Elves are just a larger branch of them Really mother? Indeed the are some Elves who are blessed to be giving gifts my mother was such and Elf as am I and as you will be one day the Prince thought about this for a moment me with a power only giving to blessed Elves how can that be? Well Atemu are you ready to go the Carried is waiting coming bye father I guess ill see you again when im 19 right. Smiling yes my son when you turn 19 both you and your mother will return Khalid now go on before your mother starts to think she lost you laughing he hug his father and said his good byes this was going to one HELL of a trip but if the prince and his mother only knew of what was waiting for them close to Elf Kingdom they would not have been so easy going.

Four Hours Later………….

Sighing he turned his head away from the window how much longer do we have to got before we get there mother smiling at her son we have 6 more hours ahead of us Awwwwww but im so BOARD. Laughing your are most indeed your fathers son my grandchild no denying that yes but some time I wonder who is more stubborn him or his father both woman laughing now HEY I AM NOT STUBBORN. Indeed but you are out of line now settle down and try to get some rest we still have a long way to get sighing he laid down oh his grandmothers lap and yawned lightly sleep my dear grandson you will need it as soon as we arrive I think maybe we should all rest nodding her agreement indeed mother we all need it. As the three started to drift into a light sleep the carrigede was brought to a sudden halt startled the Queen looked out her window what is going on why have we stopped driver driver? My lady Queen of the Elves the road is full of DEMON BANDITS. No they come to kill Atemu Huh? Whats going on mother MOTHER LOOK OUT pushing his mother out of the way castled a shield upon them and with out and knownaged of his powers cast a spell of fire on the Demon and thankfully set the running in a scared panic looking over at her mother then to her son his powers have already been awaked the time has come for him to train to fill his destiny and bring with it the Great Peace Of All Three Worlds Human Elves And Demons…………………………………………………………………

End Chapter 3


End file.
